ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Creature World Maker Expansion Pack: Tiny Creatures
This is the fifteenth expansion pack for Creature World Maker released for PC and Mac. It is the third largest expansion pack with 110 species. Creatures #African Giant Land Snail (Achatina fulica) (Tropical Rainforest) #African Giant Millipede (Archispirostreptus gigas) (Tropical Rainforest) #Amazonian Giant Centipede (Scolopendra gigantea) (Tropical Rainforest) #American Cockroach (Periplaneta americana) (Mediterranean Scrub) #Armored Bush Cricket (Acanthoplus discoidalis) (Tropical Savanna) #Army Ant (Eciton burchellii) (Tropical Rainforest) #Asian Longhorn Beetle (Anoplophora glabripennis) (Temperate Forest) #Atlas Beetle (Chalcosoma atlas) (Tropical Rainforest) #Atlas Moth (Attacus atlas) (Tropical Rainforest) #Backswimmer (Notonecta glauca) (Freshwater) #Bark Scorpion (Centruroides sculpturatus) (Hot Desert) #Banana Slug (Ariolimax californicus) (Boreal Forest) #Bay Checkerspot Butterfly (Euphydryas editha bayensis) (Mediterranean Scrub) #Bearded Reedling (Panurus biarmicus) (Palustrine Wetland) #Bee Hummingbird (Mellisuga helenae) (Tropical Dry Forest) #Blue Damselfly (Enallagma cyathigerum) (Freshwater) #Blue Morpho Butterfly (Morpho didius) (Tropical Rainforest) #Bluebottle Fly (Calliphora vomitoria) (Temperate Forest) #Buff-Tailed Bumblebee (Bombus terrestris) (Temperate Forest) #Carpenter Ant (Camponotus pennsylvanicus) (Temperate Forest) #Colorado Beetle (Leptinotarsa decemlineata) (Hot Desert) #Common Darter Dragonfly (Sympetrum striolatum) (Freshwater) #Common Earthworm (Lumbricus terrestris) (Temperate Grassland) #Common Wasp (Vespula vulgaris) (Temperate Forest) #Common Whirligig Beetle (Gyrinus natator) (Freshwater) #Daddy Longlegs (Hadrobunus grandis) (Temperate Forest) #Death's Head Hawk Moth (Acherontia lachesis) (Temperate Grassland) #Deathstalker Scorpion (Leiurus quinquestriatus) (Hot Desert) #Desert Hedgehog (Paraechinus aethiopicus) (Hot Desert) #Desert Locust (Schistocerca gregaria) (Hot Desert) #Dung Beetle (Scarabaeus ambiguus) (Tropical Savanna) #Eastern Firefly (Photinus pyralis) (Temperate Forest) #Eastern Lubber Grasshopper (Romalea guttata) (Temperate Forest) #Eastern Tiger Swallowtail Butterfly (Papilio glaucus) (Temperate Forest) #Eastern-Eyed Click Beetle (Alaus oculatus) (Temperate Forest) #Egyptian Giant Solpugid (Galeodes arabs) (Hot Desert) #Emperor Scorpion (Pandinus imperator) (Tropical Rainforest) #Eurasian Harvest Mouse (Micromys minutus) (Temperate Forest) #European Earwig (Forficula auricularia) (Temperate Forest) #European Paper Wasp (Polistes dominula) (Temperate Grassland) #European Praying Mantis (Mantis religiosa) (Temperate Forest) #European Stag Beetle (Lucanus cervus) (Temperate Forest) #Garden Snail (Cornu aspersum) (Mediterranean Scrub) #Giant Prickly Stick Insect (Extatosoma tiaratum) (Tropical Dry Forest) #Giant Wētā (Deinacrida heteracantha) (Temperate Rainforest) #Giant Vinegaroon (Mastigoproctus giganteus) (Hot Desert) #Giraffe Weevil (Trachelophorus giraffa) (Tropical Dry Forest) #Goldenrod Crab Spider (Misumena vatia) (Temperate Grassland) #Goliath Beetle (Goliathus goliatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Goliath Birdeater (Theraphosa blondi) (Tropical Rainforest) #Great Diving Beetle (Dytiscus marginalis) (Freshwater) #Great Grey Slug (Limax maximus) (Temperate Forest) #Green Darner Dragonfly (Anax junius) (Freshwater) #Hazel Dormouse (Muscardinus avellanarius) (Temperate Forest) #Hercules Beetle (Dynastes hercules) (Tropical Rainforest) #House Cricket (Acheta domesticus) (Temperate Forest) #House Mouse (Mus musculus) (Temperate Grassland) #Housefly (Musca domestica) (Temperate Grassland) #Ichneumon Wasp (Ichneumon insidiosus) (Temperate Forest) #Japanese Giant Hornet (Vespa mandarinia japonica) (Temperate Rainforest) #Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle (Allomyrina dichotoma) (Temperate Rainforest) #Japanese Scarab Beetle (Popillia japonica) (Temperate Rainforest) #Leaf Insect (Phyllium jacobsoni) (Tropical Rainforest) #Leaf-Cutter Ant (Atta cephalotes) (Tropical Rainforest) #Least Weasel (Mustela nivalis) (Boreal Forest) #Long-Eared Jerboa (Euchoreutes naso) (Cold Desert) #Luna Moth (Actias luna) (Temperate Forest) #Madagascar Hissing Cockroach (Gromphadorhina portentosa) (Tropical Rainforest) #Malarial Mosquito (Anopheles quadrimaculatus) (Temperate Forest) #Malaysian Jungle Nymph (Heteropteryx dilatata) (Tropical Rainforest) #Malaysian Leaf Katydid (Ancylecha fenestrata) (Tropical Rainforest) #Meadow Vole (Microtus pennsylvanicus) (Temperate Forest) #Mexican Red-Knee Tarantula (Brachypelma hamorii) (Tropical Rainforest) #Mole Cricket (Gryllotalpa africana) (Hot Desert) #Monarch Butterfly (Danaus plexippus) (Temperate Grassland) #Mound-Building Termite (Macrotermes bellicosus) (Tropical Savanna) #Mud Dauber (Sceliphron caementarium) (Temperate Forest) #Net-Casting Spider (Deinopis subrufa) (Temperate Forest) #Northern Short-Tailed Shrew (Blarina brevicauda) (Temperate Forest) #Nursery Web Spider (Pisaurina brevipes) (Temperate Forest) #Orchid Flower Mantis (Hymenopus coronatus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Painted Lady Butterfly (Vanessa cardui) (Temperate Forest) #Pale Giant Horsefly (Tabanus bovinus) (Temperate Grassland) #Peacock Spider (Maratus volans) (Semi-Desert) #Peanut-Head Bug (Fulgora laternaria) (Tropical Rainforest) #Periodical Cicada (Magicicada septendecim) (Temeprate Forest) #Queen Alexandra's Birdwing Butterfly (Ornithoptera alexandrae) (Tropical Rainforest) #Rabid Wolf Spider (Rabidosa rabida) (Temperate Forest) #Ravine Trapdoor Spider (Cyclocosmia truncata) (Temperate Forest) #Red Bulldog Ant (Myrmecia gulosa) (Temperate Forest) #Red Fire Ant (Solenopsis invicta) (Tropical Rainforest) #Red-Banded Sand Wasp (Ammophila sabulosa) (Temperate Forest) #Red-Veined Darter Dragonfly (Sympetrum fonscolombii) (Freshwater) #Redback Spider (Latrodectus hasselti) (Hot Desert) #Ruby-Throated Hummingbird (Archilochus colubris) (Temperate Forest) #Rufous Sengi (Elephantulus rufescens) (Tropical Savanna) #Seven-Spot Ladybug (Coccinella septempunctata) (Temperate Forest) #Six-Spotted Tiger Beetle (Cicindela sexguttata) (Temperate Forest) #Southern Flying Squirrel (Glaucomys volans) (Temperate Forest) #Southern Grasshopper Mouse (Onychomys torridus) (Hot Desert) #Spitting Spider (Scytodes thoracica) (Mediterranean Scrub) #Tarantula Hawk Wasp (Pepsis grossa) (Hot Desert) #Tiny Ground Chameleon (Brookesia minima) (Tropical Dry Forest) #Titan Stick Insect (Acrophylla titan) (Temperate Forest) #Toe-Biter (Belostoma flumineum) (Freshwater) #Vietnamese Centipede (Scolopendra subspinipes) (Tropical Rainforest) #Vietnamese Velvet Worm (Eoperipatus totoro) (Tropical Rainforest) #Western Honeybee (Apis mellifera) (Temperate Grassland) #Wood Ant (Formica rufa) (Boreal Forest) #Yellow Garden Spider (Argiope aurantia) (Temperate Grassland) Unlockable Creatures #Antlion (Distoleon tetragrammicus) (Hot Desert) #Arctic Woolly Bear Moth (Gynaephora groenlandica) (Tundra) #Asian Tiger Mosquito (Aedes albopictus) (Temperate Forest) #Black-Tailed Skimmer (Orthetrum cancellatum) (Freshwater) #Blandford Fly (Simulium posticatum) (Temperate Forest) #Boll Weevil (Anthonomus grandis) (Hot Desert) #Bombardier Beetle (Stenaptinus insignis) (Temperate Forest) #Botfly (Dermatobia hominis) (Tropical Rainforest) #Brazilian Pygmy Gecko (Chatogekko amazonicus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Brazilian Wandering Spider (Phoneutria fera) (Tropical Rainforest) #Brown Recluse Spider (Loxosceles reclusa) (Temperate Forest) #Cave Wētā (Gymnoplectron acanthocera) (Cavern) #Common Flesh Fly (Sarcophaga carnaria) (Temperate Forest) #Common Fruitfly (Drosophila melanogaster) (Temperate Forest) #Damsel Bug (Nabis rugosus) (Montane) #Darwin's Beetle (Chiasognathus grantii) (Temperate Rainforest) #Deathwatch Beetle (Xestobium rufovillosum) (Temperate Forest) #Diving Bell Spider (Argyroneta aquatica) (Freshwater) #Drone Fly (Eristalis tenax) (Temperate Forest) #Eastern Cicada-Killer (Sphecius speciosus) (Temperate Forest) #Elephant Beetle (Megasoma elephas) (Tropical Rainforest) #European Beewolf (Philanthus triangulum) (Temperate Forest) #European Hornet (Vespa crabro) (Temperate Forest) #European Peacock Butterfly (Aglais io) (Temperate Forest) #Fogstand Beetle (Stenocara gracilipes) (Hot Desert) #Garden Tiger Moth (Arctia caja) (Boreal Forest) #Giant Desert Centipede (Scolopendra heros) (Hot Desert) #Giant Earthworm (Megascolides australis) (Temperate Grassland) #Giant Hairy Scorpion (Hadrurus arizonensis) (Hot Desert) #Giant Honeybee (Apis dorsata) (Tropical Rainforest) #Giant Huntsman Spider (Heteropoda maxima) (Cavern) #Giant Mayfly (Hexagenia limbata) (Freshwater) #Golden Silk Orb-Weaver (Nephila pilipes) (Tropical Rainforest) #Goliath Stick Insect (Eurycnema goliath) (Temperate Forest) #Green Jewel Beetle (Sternocera aequisignata) (Tropical Rainforest) #Green Lacewing (Chrysopa perla) (Temperate Forest) #Green Orchid Bee (Euglossa dilemma) (Tropical Dry Forest) #Green Stinkbug (Chinavia hilaris) (Temperate Forest) #Greenbottle Fly (Lucilia caesar) (Temperate Forest) #Harlequin Beetle (Acrocinus longimanus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Hummingbird Hawk Moth (Macroglossum stellatarum) (Temperate Forest) #Lesser Egyptian Jerboa (Jaculus jaculus) (Hot Desert) #Madagascan Planthopper (Phromnia rosea) (Tropical Dry Forest) #Meadow Grasshopper (Pseudochorthippus parallelus) (Temperate Grassland) #Merriam's Kangaroo Rat (Dipodomys merriami) (Hot Desert) #Monito Del Monte (Dromiciops gliroides) (Temperate Rainforest) #Nelson Cave Spider (Spelungula cavernicola) (Cavern) #New Zealand Glowworm (Arachnocampa luminosa) (Cavern) #Norway Lemming (Lemmus lemmus) (Boreal Forest) #Palmetto Bug (Eurycotis floridana) (Temperate Forest) #Pea Aphid (Acyrthosiphon pisum) (Temperate Forest) #Pichiciego (Chlamyphorus truncatus) (Cold Desert) #Pill Woodlouse (Armadillidium vulgare) (Temperate Forest) #Predatory Bush Cricket (Saga pedo) (Temperate Forest) #Purple-Throated Carib (Eulampis jugularis) (Tropical Dry Forest) #Puss Moth (Cerura vinula) (Temperate Forest) #Raft Spider (Dolomedes fimbriatus) (Palustrine Wetland) #Red Admiral Butterfly (Vanessa atalanta) (Temperate Forest) #Red-and-Black Froghopper (Cercopis vulnerata) (Temperate Forest) #Ruby-Topaz Hummingbird (Chrysolampis mosquitus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Rufous Hummingbird (Selasphorus rufus) (Temperate Forest) #Saddleback Caterpillar (Acharia stimulea) (Temperate Forest) #Sawyer Beetle (Monochamus galloprovincialis) (Temperate Forest) #Sexton Beetle (Nicrophorus americanus) (Temperate Forest) #Silverfish (Lepisma saccharina) (Temperate Forest) #Spicebush Swallowtail Butterfly (Papilio troilus) (Temperate Forest) #Spike-Topped Apple Snail (Pomacea bridgesii) (Freshwater) #Stalk-Eyed Fly (Cyrtodiopsis dalmanni) (Tropical Rainforest) #Superb Fairywren (Malurus cyaneus) (Temperate Forest) #Sydney Funnel-Web Spider (Atrax robustus) (Temperate Forest) #Tailless Whip Scorpion (Damon diadema) (Cavern) #Thorn Treehopper (Umbonia crassicornis) (Tropical Dry Forest) #Titan Beetle (Titanus giganteus) (Tropical Rainforest) #Tree Bumblebee (Bombus hypnorum) (Boreal Forest) #Tsetse Fly (Glossina fuscipes) (Tropical Savanna) #Wallace's Giant Bee (Megachile pluto) (Tropical Rainforest) #Water Strider (Gerris lacustris) (Freshwater) #White-Footed Mouse (Peromyscus leucopus) (Temperate Forest) #Yellow Jacket (Vespula acadica) (Temperate Forest) #Yellow Robber Fly (Laphria flava) (Temperate Forest) New Features *You can zoom in to the very tiny spot on the map. Category:NaturalWorldLover's Ideas Category:Creature World Maker Category:Video Games Category:Video games Category:Computer Games Category:PC games Category:Animals